Twinkle little star
by Miliune
Summary: Draco revient sur son plus beau cadeau de noël et sur ce qu'il a offert pour en arriver là. DM/HP, Rating M, post-poudlard, cute. (j'avoue je ne suis pas inspirée pour le résumé, soyez indulgent c'est Nowel :D) Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes!


Bonsoir, bonsoir. Voici un petit OS pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et en attendant les autres fics. Avec toutes ses soirées c'est un peu dur de se concentrer sur l'écriture mais j'ai trouvée une fenêtre pour sortir ça.

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ça vous plairas.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

Merci à **Titou Douh** pour la correction. Koeur sur elle.

 **TWINKLE LITTLE STAR**

 **.**

.

\- Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…

Draco Malfoy cessa de chanter immédiatement mais c'était trop tard : il aurait cet air dans la tête toute la journée, à présent. Il maudit sa mauvaise idée d'être venu travailler en transports moldus et d'avoir fait attention aux chants de Noël qui inondaient la gare. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser à présent était de penser à une autre chanson. Une meilleure chanson.

Il arriva enfin dans l'atrium du Ministère et observa l'immense sapin de Noël qui avait été monté quelques jours auparavant. Il ne fut pas le seul à ralentir devant le roi des forêts lourdement décoré. Tous les sorciers et visiteurs s'agglutinaient quelques secondes pour le regarder. En plus des boules de cristal qui abritaient de petits flocons bleutés, l'arbre s'entourait de guirlandes semblables à des feux d'artifice. Il était plus magique, plus beau et plus imposant qu'un arbre de Noël moldu et même si les décorations ne changeaient pas d'année en année, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il était magnifique.

Draco se le dit en passant devant puis baissa la tête, se concentrant le plus possible pour changer sa radio interne. Mais un œil sur l'étoile qui trônait, majestueuse, sur la pointe de l'arbre le fit chantonner de nouveau. Il cessa d'ouvrir la bouche quand, une fois dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier se remplit de collègues bruyants et de « bonjour » joyeux. Pour Draco, ce n'était pas encore un bon jour. Presque tout le mois de décembre avait été mauvais. En fait, pas uniquement le mois de décembre, le mois de novembre et toute la moitié du mois d'octobre. Il était en train de se dire que février allait aussi être un mauvais mois. Il tenta de mettre fin à ce décompte qui jouait sur son humeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus d'une chanson dont il ne connaissait qu'une parole, il se mette à se morfondre sur ses mois en solitaire.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et Draco joua des coudes pour en sortir. Il longea le couloir principal et tourna deux fois avant d'atteindre, enfin, son bureau, qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Il salua poliment sa secrétaire et celle-ci ne leva pas les yeux. Elle savait que tant qu'il ne s'était pas assis dans son fauteuil, poussé un long soupir, savourait la solitude de son lieu de travail, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de lui adresser la parole. Draco Malfoy s'empressa de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, dans cet ordre-à. S'asseoir dans son fauteuil, pousser un soupir et se féliciter d'être tellement doué qu'il ait pu grimper rapidement les échelons et obtenir un bureau pour lui seul.

En tant que membre de la confédération internationale des sorciers, Draco jouissait d'une place particulière au sein du ministère. Même si son travail était la plupart du temps un amoncellement de paperasse à signer, il était amplement satisfait de sa situation. En tant que Malfoy, ça aurait pu être bien pire : il aurait pu croupir comme serveur dans un vieux rade de l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour ça, il ne remerciait pas son père, mais bien Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, toujours prête à sauver les causes perdues. Pour elle, Draco était presque une cause perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette son grain de sel. Draco aurait dû se plaindre de devoir son statut à Hermione Granger mais comme elle l'avait dit, c'était un moyen subtil d'écraser sa fierté et en même temps de le réhabiliter. Il avait été incapable d'en vouloir à son honnêteté et, comme elle aimait aussi le répéter, « s'il n'était pas doué, il n'aurait jamais eu ce poste. »

Draco la remerciait pour ça aussi. C'est vrai qu'il avait fourni des efforts _;_ beaucoup, encore plus que n'importe qui. Déjà, pour de nouveau faire briller son nom, mais aussi pour montrer qu'il méritait la chance qu'on lui donnait. Et il avait parfaitement réussi : à présent, il gérait la régulation des créatures magiques, leur habilitation à jouir d'un cadre de vie contrôlé, l'encadrement de leurs élevages, leur vente et leur protection en étroite collaboration avec Granger, aujourd'hui Weasley. Mais, pour Draco, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Ce n'était pas son activité principale, il gérait aussi beaucoup de choses sur les lois magiques et sur la vente de produits magiques, au même titre que d'autres de ses collègues.

Cette partie-là lui tenait plus à cœur. Ça n'était pas un intérêt qui datait de ses premiers jours. Draco avait un très mauvais souvenir de ses rencontres avec des créatures magiques et il aurait aimé en rester loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce monde-là. La raison principale : Harry Potter.

Il leva le nez en direction de l'horloge qui faisait grincer ses aiguilles au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de son bureau. On était le 21 décembre. Dans trois jours, il pourrait fermer cette porte et s'enfuir pour profiter de vacances bien méritées durant un long, très long mois. Il sortit tous les dossiers dont il avait la charge pour cette journée. Maintenant que l'idée de ses futures vacances se faisait une jolie place dans le coin de son cerveau, il pouvait définitivement travailler sereinement. Et, miracle : il n'y avait plus de chanson gênante pour le distraire.

OoooOoooO

Hermione Granger secoua sa chaussette de Noël, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle marcha d'un pas presque joyeux jusqu'au bureau de Draco Malfoy et s'arrêta un peu avant pour ne pas trop avoir l'air heureuse. Elle fit un immense sourire à la secrétaire qui ressemblait en tout point à Draco dans son stoïcisme et son air pincé. C'était à se demander comme il faisait pour ne s'entourer que de personnes toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte du bureau de son ami, qui chantonnait.

\- Twinkle, twinkle,little star…

\- How I wonder what you are.

Draco leva un regard noir vers Hermione, mais son visage se détendit devant sa mine réjouie. La jeune femme prit place en face de lui et Draco n'eut pas besoin de déplacer les papiers qui surplombaient son bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement maniaques et ordonnés que rien n'envahissait son espace de travail. Hermione déposa la chaussette aux coloris rouge, vert et blanc sur le meuble.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je y participer ?

\- Tu l'as fait il y a quatre ans de ça et ça t'a porté chance.

\- Justement, c'était amplement suffisant, je ne vais pas recommencer. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux et je n'ai pas besoin de m'attirer le regard de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Draco, c'est le geste qui compte, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'offrir quelque chose de cher.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un de cette façon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Par Merlin, tu es beaucoup trop romantique ! Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu ne faisais pas autant de manières...

\- S'il n'est pas là, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Tu veux dire que tu savais qu'il y participerait quand tu as décidé de plonger ta main dans cette chaussette.

Hermione le fixa avec un air suspicieux.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais ça aurait été plutôt mal vu de refuser, surtout que je n'avais pas de vacances et que par conséquent, je devais passer les fêtes de Noël au Ministère.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'arranges toujours pour partir à ce moment là. Tu as de la chance, Draco, tu sais ? C'est une période importante pour Harry, l'hiver.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Toutes les périodes sont importantes pour lui. Ses petits protégés ne mettront pas bas avant fin janvier, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'empêcher de travailler.

\- Non, mais tu vas fortement le distraire.

Draco se permit un sourire en coin. Il se pencha sous son bureau et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Je ne piocherai pas dans cette chaussette. Je n'offrirai aucun cadeau aux personnes qui auront le malheur de passer leurs fêtes ici. En revanche, tu recevras ton cadeau, comme Ron, Rose et Hugo, de ma part directement chez toi. Et moi, j'irai savourer le mien dans les montagnes suédoises à observer les aurores boréales.

\- Tu es vraiment sans cœur, Draco Malfoy.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

\- Si, tu ne tentes même pas de le convaincre de venir ici.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Vous l'avez accaparé durant plus de quatorze ans. C'est à mon tour d'en profiter.

Hermione récupéra sa chaussette, la mine boudeuse, mais Draco n'était pas dupe : il savait pertinemment qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Il la regarda partir et reporta son attention sur ses papiers. Trois jours, et il pourrait enfin se détendre totalement avec la seule personne à qui il voulait offrir quelque chose. La seule personne capable de lui offrir le meilleur. Quoique cette personne l'avait déjà fait quatre auparavant. Un cadeau inestimable, parfait. Un cadeau tellement beau et précieux que Draco savait que personne au monde ne rivaliserait avec lui. Pas même ses propres cadeaux.

 **Quatre ans plus tôt**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Twinkle, Twinkle…

Draco éteignit rageusement la radio. Quelle idée stupide de vouloir acheter un poste de radio... Comme s'il avait réellement besoin de se faire mal aux oreilles en écoutant ce genre de musique ! Il aurait largement pu se contenter de tous les journaux qu'ont lui livrait en masse le matin, mais il fallait toujours qu'il fasse du zèle. Être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique ne pouvait pas se faire uniquement en parcourant les mêmes articles pondus par des journalistes différents. Seulement, en ce moment, l'heure était aux chants de Noël, aux voix enfantines et nasillardes ou aux timbres cristallins de fausses princesses.

Draco ramassa la gazette du sorcier et coinça le journal sous son bras. Il sortit de l'appartement qu'il louait aux abords de Regent Park, onéreux mais si bien placé et tellement tranquille... Une fine couche de neige avait commencé à se former et il la piétinait sans états d'âme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de bon à Noël. Il n'avait plus l'âge de trouver une multitude de cadeaux sous un sapin. Tout ce qu'il désirait de matériel, il avait les moyens de se l'offrir. Il n'avait plus le cœur à partager des repas interminables avec son père et sa mère et il ne l'avait pas non plus à se laisser inviter par ses amis qui avaient pitié de lui. En somme, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il pouvait passer ses fêtes en travaillant plutôt que de verser une larme sur son triste sort de célibataire.

Draco n'avait pas de problème pour combler son manque de chaleur physique. Il avait juste de lourds problèmes quand il s'agissait de s'ouvrir sur le plan affectif. Il avait eu beau chercher, ou faire semblant de chercher, personne ne lui convenait vraiment. Soit on s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il avait un temps fait partie des méchants et que sur un peu de peau se traçait imperceptiblement les restes de ce passé révolu, soit on s'intéressait à son physique, son poste ou sa richesse pour ensuite se rendre compte que Draco Malfoy était un homme difficile à supporter dans la vie de tous les jours.

Du reste, il n'avait aucune envie de faire le moindre effort. Il voulait qu'on le prenne tel quel. Il était fatigué de devoir changer de peau, d'humeur ou de faire semblant. C'était mieux de se laisser aller et de prévenir tous ceux qu'il fréquentait qu'il n'était pas un saint. Étrangement, les rares personnes qui avaient réussi à s'adapter sans trop sourciller à son tempérament, en dehors de ses amis de Serpentard, avaient été Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna. La petite troupe amicale d'Harry Potter, avec qui il passait un peu de son temps libre, ne faisait aucun commentaire sur son caractère, comme si ça n'avait eu aucune importance. Draco aimait ça, rien ne les étonnait venant de lui et il pouvait se contenter d'être lui-même sans s'attirer des regards interloqués. C'était ça qu'il lui fallait.

Seulement, il n'avait aucune intention de s'incruster chez eux pour passer les fêtes et se plaindre de sa solitude. Il n'était pas encore au bout du rouleau. Il y était presque, plus ou moins achevé par la naissance du fils de Blaise et du dernier de Granger et Weasley, mais pas encore totalement. Il lui restait un peu de fierté.

Il pénétra dans l'atrium du ministère et ralentit devant le sapin. Il leva les yeux vers l'étoile étincelante qui les observait tous de haut et soupira. Quelqu'un tapa contre son épaule et il se tourna pour tomber sur le visage souriant d'Hermione Granger, qui lui tendait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Granger ?

\- C'est une chaussette, Draco.

\- Je le vois bien. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à la liberté des elfes de maison mais j'aimerais que tu prennes note de cette nouvelle : je n'en suis pas un.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et écarta les pans de la chaussette en laine aux couleurs de St Nicolas.

\- Mais non, idiot. C'est pour la distribution des cadeaux. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne :, tu pioches un nom et tu devras offrir un cadeau à la personne désignée.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette façon de faire dans les entreprises moldues. Mais il était un homme sauvage et il n'avait aucune envie de se casser la tête à offrir un objet à une personne inconnue. C'était une coutume qui ne le faisait pas rêver. Il était déjà de nature pingre, et si en plus il fallait faire plaisir à des gens qui ne le portaient sûrement pas dans leur cœur, il était verni.

\- Donne-moi ton prénom, que je n'aie pas à aller chercher loin.

\- Trop tard, Draco, Hardigan à déjà pioché mon prénom.

\- Ce n'est pas sensé être secret ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? Certaines personnes aiment faire les choses bien : plutôt que d'offrir quelque chose d'inutile, ils viennent demander directement à la personne ce qu'elle veut. Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et pioche.

\- Désolé, Hermione, mais cette fois-ci, ça sera sans moi.

La jeune femme abandonna son visage souriant pour un air franchement fatigué.

\- Très bien, Draco… Si tu pioches, j'annule la dette de cœur que tu as envers moi.

Draco grimaça franchement. Cette fille était diabolique.

\- Tu aurais pu utiliser ça pour quelque chose de mieux.

\- En fait, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser, je trouvais ça injuste. Mais si c'est la seule façon de faire en sorte que tu te mêles un peu à cette fête si belle, et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Tu aurais du être à Serpentard.

\- Non, ça prouve juste la supériorité des Gryffondor.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi… Oh, laisse tomber.

Draco plongea sa main dans la chaussette et s'empara du premier papier venu. Il le déplia sous le regard brillant d'Hermione. Le blond lut le nom et se mit à sourire.

\- Je crois que je n'aurais aucun cadeau à faire cette année.

\- Tu as eu qui ?

\- Harry Potter.

Hermione tira le papier des doigts de Draco et lut le nom sous l'œil satisfait de Draco, puis le lui rendit.

\- Si, Harry est là pour les fêtes. Charlie l'a traîné avec lui pour fêter Noël chez les Weasley. Il y passe le vingt-cinq au soir et reste au Ministère jusqu'au 8 janvier.

Draco s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

\- Potter est ici ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis deux jours. Il est resté dans mon bureau pour établir son rapport sur la nouvelle espèce qu'ils ont découverte. Tu en entendras bientôt parler. Harry va travailler sur l'interdiction du croisement génétique des Brizzard du nord et des Sonles Germanique. Tu vas avoir la chance de l'écouter parler lors du conseil.

\- A quoi ça sert qu'il ouvre la bouche ? Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour que les gens acceptent tout ce qu'il veut.

Hermione soupira de déception et ce simple geste fit regretter à Draco ses dernières paroles.

\- Je…

\- Rassure-moi, tu vas me dire que tu le comprends ? Parce que Harry a dû faire autant d'efforts que toi pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est agréable de voir tout le monde faire des courbettes sans prendre le temps de juger tes efforts à leur juste valeur ? Toi, plus que les autres, tu devrais savoir que c'est difficile de se séparer des préjugés.

Draco baissa les yeux et déroula de nouveau le papier. Hermione avait raison. Harry Potter avait décidé de vivre aux antipodes de tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Plutôt qu'une carrière d'Auror, il avait décidé de suivre Charlie en Roumanie et étudier les dragons. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre, avait parcouru presque le monde entier et ne revenait qu'en de très rares occasions pour faire état des problèmes que le monde magique pouvait rencontrer. Grâce à lui et à ses observations, plusieurs lois sur la protection des créatures magiques étaient passées. Il était aussi un créateur de génie : il avait mis au point une nouvelle gamme de balais, utilisable uniquement par les éleveurs de dragons.

Harry s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une cause et faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour être pris au sérieux. Alors oui, Draco comprenait et sa phrase n'avait été que le fruit d'un franc étonnement et d'une mauvaise habitude de toujours dénigrer le sauveur du monde. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant. Il n'avait plus le loisir d'être méchant avec Harry Potter. Ce dernier était toujours en vadrouille, toujours absent. Draco le croisait rarement, parfois durant une soirée organisée par Hermione, parfois quand il allait prendre un verre avec Neville et qu'Harry était en Angleterre. A chaque fois, ils se saluaient poliment, se parlaient peu et restaient loin l'un de l'autre lors des dîner.

Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Durant toute l'année, il n'avait vu Harry qu'une dizaine de fois. Il avait fait en sorte d'être toujours présent quand il savait qu'il était là. C'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il voit à quoi ressemble son ennemi juré, ce qu'il devenait. Harry Potter ne changeait pas. Il restait ce garçon mince et plus petit que lui. Jusqu'à très récemment, il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille mais avait décidé de couper au plus court. Ça lui donnait un air stricte et moins enfantin. Ses épaules étaient devenues un peu plus larges, il s'était épaissi légèrement en muscles. C'était ce qui avait plus ou moins changé physiquement. Pour le reste, Draco ne notait rien de différent. Harry souriait toujours doucement face à ses amis, il évitait toujours de couper la parole, parlait uniquement quand on lui posait des questions, évitait de se mêler aux conflits qui animaient Ron et Hermione et rougissait toujours un peu bêtement quand on lui demandait pourquoi il n'était toujours pas marié ou père. Draco avait remarqué qu'Harry était loin, très loin de l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui.

Il avait toujours connu le Harry colérique, toujours prêt à défendre ses amis, toujours une petite pique bien placée pour lui. Il s'était attendu à tomber sur un garçon fier, orgueilleux, menant la barque de ses suiveurs avec véhémence. En fin de compte, Harry était tout le contraire de ce que Draco avait pensé. Il était doux, timide, adorable, serviable et discret. Il n'avait pas accueilli Draco avec colère quand Hermione l'avait introduit auprès d'eux. Il s'était contenté d'incliner la tête et ce geste avait semble-t-il balayé toutes les rancœurs et la haine. Draco avait un peu mal vécu cette fin comme si ça n'avait pas été le plus important. Et c'était vrai, il y avait eu plus important que les déboires d'un gamin buté et rempli de fierté mal placée. Mais en faisant ça, Harry faisait de Draco une personne normale. Terminé le rôle de Némésis. Maintenant, il était un collègue d'Hermione Weasley.

C'était une chose que Draco avait du mal à digérer. Il aurait dû s'en remettre et se dire que c'était stupide de regretter le passé juste pour ça. Ce qu'il regrettait, en fait, c'était qu'Harry ne le regarde plus. Draco passait son temps à le regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il le fixait dès qu'il le pouvait, et il le pouvait presque tous le temps. Il avait même réussi à découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable.

Quelque chose qu'il gardait secrètement au fond de lui.

Harry avait un tatouage. Draco l'avait vu par hasard. Harry venait d'entrer chez Hermione et avait retiré son pull et il s'était trouvé derrière lui à ce moment-là. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il avait pu voir un cercle orner le creux des reins du brun. A l'intérieur, Draco avait distingué quatre constellations, dessinées de traits noirs et de pointillés tout aussi sombres. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les détailler. Mais il était sûr de leur représentation.

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait énormément intrigué : Harry Potter marquant sa peau. Peut-être que Draco était le seul à ne pas aimer ce genre de chose, le mauvais souvenir du serpent et du crâne. Mais sur Harry Potter, l'idée lui semblait beaucoup plus plaisante. Il s'était alors mis à nourrir une sorte de curiosité pour le brun. Que pouvait-il encore cacher ? D'autres personnes connaissaient-elles ce tatouage ? Draco avait espéré que non, mais son espoir était idiot. Harry ne parlait pas de ses conquêtes mais il devait forcément en avoir. Draco s'était senti extrêmement jaloux en y pensant et avait tenté de chasser cette drôle d'impression pendant longtemps. Elle disparaissait quand il voyait Harry répondre non à ses amis à la fameuse question d'une future madame Potter et elle revenait au galop quand Hermione chantait les louanges d'Harry et Charlie qui étaient perdus quelque part en Amazonie ou ailleurs.

En vérité, au fond de lui, quelque chose se réjouissait d'avoir obtenu le nom d'Harry Potter. Il en était même plutôt heureux. Il rangea le nom de son ancien rival _;_ il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir. Il se refusait à croire que cette idée existait depuis trop longtemps dans son esprit, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Draco avait envie de se rapprocher d'Harry et c'était sa seule et unique chance.

Il releva son regard d'acier vers Hermione et soupira.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire.

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Draco, tu es un ange !

\- Dis-moi juste une chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Qui à tiré mon prénom ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

OooooOooooO

\- C'est donc pour toutes ces raisons qu'il est de notre devoir de cesser toute activité de croisement entre ces deux espèces. Il est cruellement impératif, autant pour leur survie que pour celles des animaux qui vivent dans le même espace naturel qu'eux, que nous nous penchions sur la question.

\- Mais, monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous pas vous-même découvert les propriétés de la vilupine que l'on trouve uniquement sur cette espèce croisée ? C'est grâce à ça que nous avons pu endiguer cette nouvelle forme de dragoncelle ! N'avez-vous justement pas reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour ça ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- En effet, j'ai reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour cette découverte. Et si, pour vous faire réfléchir à la question de je dois m'en débarrasser, et bien je le referais. Deux laboratoires ont tous les atouts en main pour reproduire la vilupine de façon synthétique. Ils sont en constante progression et je ne doute pas de leur prochaine réussite. Je suis parfaitement conscient de tous les effets bénéfiques de cette découverte, mais j'ai aussi la responsabilité d'éviter la disparition de nos créatures magiques.

Quelques exclamations se firent entendre, pour finir par devenir une vague de chuchotements. Puis une main se leva dans la foule. Harry leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant Draco Malfoy. Le silence se fit.

\- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous la certitude que les avancées des laboratoires soient réellement exceptionnelles ? Avez-vous déjà effectué des tests sur des patients ?

\- Non, rien ne sera fait de ce côté tant que les rapports des laboratoires ne seront pas détaillés par la commission. Mais je vous assure que je suis ça de très prêt.

\- De cela, nous ne doutons pas une seule seconde. Combien de temps est nécessaire, selon vous, pour que les laboratoires et la commission puissent se retrouver ?

\- Un an, peut-être plus…

\- Et combien de temps pour l'espèce croisée d'envahir son lieu de vie et détruire son habitat et toutes les autres espèces ?

\- Il faut comprendre que leur croisement n'est pas naturel et qu'il ne se fera jamais en milieu non surveillé. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas surveiller leur évolution en les enfermant… Ça reste des dragons : tôt ou tard quelque chose nous échappera. Pour répondre plus clairement à vos questions, nous estimons son temps d'adaptation à cinq ou six mois, et son instinct de conservation et de procréation étant plus élevé que la moyenne, leur présence deviendra un problème en deux ans tout au plus. Nous avons encore les moyens d'empêcher ça. Nous avons séparé le mâle et la femelle et les œufs sont en cryogénisation.

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre.

\- Ces œufs peuvent-ils permettre, dans leur état actuel, une étude poussée des bienfaits de leurs gênes ?

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina.

\- Oui, c'est une piste largement travaillée.

\- Donc il n'est pas totalement nécessaire d'avoir ses dragons en vie gambadant dans la forêt ?

\- Pas totalement, non.

Draco Malfoy se leva.

\- Je propose au conseil de surveiller l'avancement des recherches en se basant sur les œufs de dragons tout en endiguant une probable naissance. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à préserver certaines espèces et il semblerait que des animaux classés R fassent partie de ceux devant jouir du même climat que ce croisement.

Un autre homme se leva et prit la parole.

\- Seulement nous n'avons pas fini d'étudier toutes les propriétés de la vilupine. Et si nous passions à côté de quelque chose de plus extraordinaire ? Monsieur Potter dit que nous ne sommes pas capables de gérer des dragons, pardonnez-moi du peu mais n'est-ce pas le métier des dragonniers de les élever et de les gérer ?

Harry vit rouge. Il allait s'empresser de répondre mais Draco Malfoy fut plus rapide.

\- Si vous aviez lu les rapports des dresseurs, éleveurs, maîtres de dragon durant ces cent dernières années, vous sauriez qu'il est tout au plus possible d'établir des liens avec eux. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires chiens, ce sont des êtres intelligents, conscients et parfaitement capables de nous comprendre. On peut les traiter comme des animaux et se retrouver comme les gobelins, ou comme des êtres aussi brillants que nous et pouvoir les gérer sans pour autant éviter le danger. On ne contrôle pas un dragon avec un simple imperium. De plus, si vous aviez lu le dossier huit du rapport de Monsieur Potter, vous auriez pu voir que les animaux classé R, dont le fargot barel et l'amlhori, sont, en plus d'être des espèces aussi protégées que le phénix, les seuls animaux à créer de l'alantine pure.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas lu ce passage.

Draco Malfoy croisa les bras et fit un petit sourire narquois.

\- Voyez-vous ça. J'espère que vous êtes le seul dans ce cas-là, parce qu'alors ça veut dire que vous ne faites pas grand cas des éléments importants que Monsieur Potter prend le temps de nous apporter, alors qu'il doit y avoir six ou sept dragonnes prêtes à mettre bas et qu'il serait plus utile là-bas qu'ici.

L'homme se rassit et le président du conseil se leva au moment où Draco reprenait sa place.

\- Monsieur Potter, nous avons parfaitement entendu ce que vous vouliez nous dire. Monsieur Malfoy semble avoir parfaitement levé les points qui nous intéressaient. Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris le temps de venir nous parler de tout ça et allons faire en sorte de faire le meilleur des choix, au vu de tous les éléments dont nous disposons. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que votre cause trouvera une oreille attentive. Cette séance est levée ! Merci à tous.

\- Merci !

Harry s'inclina et tous les membres commencèrent à se disperser. Harry salua les personnes qui venaient lui parler et demander plus d'explications. Il eut juste le temps de voir Draco disparaître.

Au bout d'un long moment, il parvint enfin à s'éclipser et se rendit au bureau du blond. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Draco Malfoy avait le nez plongé dans un long parchemin, ses sourcils froncés en une profonde marque de concentration. Harry resta devant la porte.

\- Stross, combien de fois je t'ai dit de prévenir quand tu venais me voir ?

\- Mh, ce n'est pas Stross.

Draco leva les yeux vivement et tiqua nerveusement.

\- Oh, Potter ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Harry resta debout devant la porte et Draco se retint de lui dire de s'asseoir et de fermer la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, il avait peur de se rendre ridicule et de devoir être cinglant et sardonique pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Non, je venais juste te dire merci d'avoir défendu mon cas.

Draco haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur son bureau. Il avait l'air posé mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Harry venait de lui dire merci _;_ en treize ans, c'était le premier mot gentil qu'Harry avait pour lui et Draco se rendit compte que ça le mettait particulièrement en joie.

\- Tu me remercies d'avoir fait mon travail ? Par Merlin, Harry, j'espère que tu n'es pas aussi zélé dans ta vie de tous les jours si tu dois remercier tout le monde de faire ce pour quoi ils sont payés. Je n'ai fait que lire ton dossier et jugé qu'il était tout à fait pertinent. A moins que tu ne crois que je n'étais pas qualifié ?

Harry émit un petit rire et Draco eut la furieuse envie de l'entendre recommencer.

\- Non, je n'ai pas douté de toi et de ta capacité à faire ton travail correctement. Mais tu as raison : c'est stupide de venir te remercier. Après tout, mon rapport est en béton.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si bête en sa présence ?

\- Exactement, ton rapport est en béton. A vrai dire, tu n'aurais sûrement pas eu besoin de mon aide pour que tes recommandations soient appuyées.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Draco soupira.

\- Oh, tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, je le pense. J'avais juste envie de rabattre le caquet à ceux qui font semblant de travailler.

Le brun se mit à rire et Draco fit un mince sourire. Ça aussi, il aimerait bien l'entendre encore.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux te remercier pour ça.

Draco récupéra son parchemin et baissa les yeux.

\- Si tu veux, je termine le travail à vingt heures. Je connais un bar qui ne sera pas envahi par la folie de Noël.

\- Pardon ?

Le blond releva la tête.

\- Tu veux me remercier, non ? Offre-moi un verre et on est quitte.

Harry passa sa main derrière sa nuque et Draco trouva ce geste touchant. Il rougissait.

\- D'accord, vingt heures. Je viendrai te chercher ici.

\- Parfait.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Draco avait repris l'étude de son parchemin. Harry sortit en silence, laissant un Draco complètement tétanisé. Il avait osé. Il avait forcé Harry à l'invité et Harry avait accepté. C'était totalement incongru, improbable, inespéré. Les doigts de Draco tremblèrent légèrement.

Il allait boire un verre avec Harry Potter et le comble : il avait hâte.

OooooOooooO

Harry Potter se retrouva devant son bureau à vingt heures pile. Il s'était changé, il ne portait pas la robe des sorciers qui venaient travailler au ministère, il portait un pull noir sur une chemise grise, un jean crème et des chaussures noires. Un cardigan bleu marine recouvrait ses épaules et Draco le trouva terriblement beau. Il n'en laissa rien paraître pour autant.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

Harry l'observa avec étonnement et Draco s'empressa de reprendre.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais avec Hermione.

\- Ah. Je pensais que ça serait juste nous deux. Je peux la prévenir pour qu'elle…

\- Non. Je veux dire non, ne la dérange pas. C'est très bien, juste nous.

\- Alors je te suis.

\- Oui.

Draco emmena Harry dans un quartier totalement moldu. Harry ne fit aucune remarque, pourtant le blond aurait aimé qu'il en fasse une. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bar. Cette fois-ci, l'hésitation d'Harry fut clairement visible et Draco l'observa, étonné.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non. C'est juste que… Ce bar…

\- Tu es déjà venu ?

Le visage d'Harry changea de couleur et Draco se permit de sourire. Harry baissa les yeux et suivit Draco. Harry fila au fond du bar vers une table discrète et Draco comprit alors ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise : la clientèle purement masculine du lieu et leurs préférences sexuelles parfaitement visibles. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Il faisait partie de ces gens qui se fichaient totalement de quel sexe était son ou sa partenaire. La paternité n'avait jamais été un besoin irrépressible, et finir sa vie avec un homme ou une femme n'entrait pas dans ses questions existentielles du moment qu'il ne mourrait pas célibataire. Mais il n'avait pas pris en considération celles de son invité, ou du moins de celui qui l'invitait. Il avait choisi ce bar parce que les prix étaient abordables, les serveurs discrets et le lieu fortement agréable.

Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était dit qu'Harry avait peut-être des problèmes avec la communauté gay de Londres. Soudain, tout espoir de pouvoir imaginer Harry Potter près de lui s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Draco se figea l'espace d'un instant. Il venait de s'imaginer avec Potter. Il venait très rapidement de se dire que c'était extrêmement triste qu'Harry ne soit pas gay. Il venait de songer à Harry Potter comme partenaire sexuel potentiel, et plus si affinités. Tout en s'asseyant, il observa Harry qui étudiait la carte. Il avait retiré son manteau et ses deux orbes verts bougeaient au rythme de sa lecture derrière ses lunettes carrées. Draco se rendit compte qu'imaginer Potter comme amant était une idée vraiment géniale. Délicieuse, même.

Ils ne s'étaient presque rien dit quasiment aucune banalité sur leurs travaux ou le temps qu'il faisait. Harry l'avait suivi en silence. Rien que ça mettait Draco en joie. Et s'ils discutaient, si ils se souriaient, se complimentaient, s'aimaient ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Draco secoua la tête : il délirait totalement. C'était Harry Potter, cet emmerdeur de Potter. Ce garçon pour qui il avait nourri une haine totalement injustifiée. Comment avait-il pu détester Harry Potter ? Comment avait-il pu détester ce garçon mince, petit dont les yeux étaient incapables de rester fixés sur un point précis, dont le corps semblait toujours tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre problème ?

Draco l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon fort. Incroyable, pourtant : maintenant que tout allait bien, Harry devenait quelque d'autre. Il avait l'air d'un homme parfaitement normal, parfaitement abordable, tout en restant l'intimidant Harry Potter. Voilà, c'était ça : Draco était totalement intimidé et sous le charme du brun qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir conscience de son potentiel séducteur. C'était affolant de le voir tourner la carte avec tant de naturel, de se gratter le front du bout du doigt et le faire avec grâce. Et sous ce pull, sous cette chemise, dans son dos, au-dessus de ses fesses, il y avait des étoiles. Draco n'en revenait pas.

Il était en train de fantasmer.

\- Malfoy ?

Draco cligna des yeux. Harry le regardait, la mine inquiète.

\- Ça va ?

Le blond s'empara de la carte.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il serait temps de s'appeler par nos prénoms.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un. Il va falloir que tu te présentes.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres souriaient. Il se tourna vers un serveur et leva la main.

\- Draco, je m'appelle Draco. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Harry se mit à sourire aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la constellation du Dragon est la plus belle.

Draco se tourna vers Harry pour voir sa réaction et ne fut pas déçu : le brun était définitivement rouge. Le serveur arriva à leur table. Draco allait commander quand il vit ce dernier fixer Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu reviens enfin ? J'avais peur que tu ne mettes plus les pieds ici à cause de la dernière fois.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco puis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne reviendrai pas.

Le serveur lui adressa un regard doux.

\- Et pourtant tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Antoine a été viré depuis. On est vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais quoi ? Cette tournée est pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Draco commanda un bourbon et Harry se contenta d'un martini puis le serveur se tourna vers Draco.

\- Prenez en soin, c'est un garçon en or.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde dit, oui.

Le blond se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui avait baissé la tête. Draco se dit que s'il pouvait se cacher ou fuir, il l'aurait réellement fait.

\- Antoine ?

Harry soupira et Draco sourit de plus belle.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il n'y a toujours pas de madame Potter. Hermione et Ron sont au courant ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- … Non.

Draco croisa les bras et se pencha tout sourire vers lui.

\- Tu fais des cachotteries à tes meilleurs amis ? Par Merlin, Potter, qu'est ce qui cloche ?

Harry détourna le regard et fit la moue.

\- Si tu as l'intention de te moquer de moi, je règle ton verre et je me tire d'ici.

Draco se reprit immédiatement et effaça son sourire. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Harry était gay et peut-être célibataire et Draco en savait déjà plus que n'importe qui.

\- Deux minutes, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être blessant.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

\- C'est juste que… Ron et Hermione sont tes deux meilleurs amis.

Harry passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Ron a déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec le fait que je quitte sa sœur pour partir au bout du monde. Il m'a difficilement pardonné ce revirement et le fait que je m'entende merveilleusement bien avec Charlie ne joue pas en ma faveur. Et Hermione est sa femme. Même si j'ai énormément confiance en elle, elle finira par en parler à Ron. Je ne suis pas prêt à subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Je me disais qu'une fois que je serais sûr, je pourrais en parler mais…

\- Tu n'as trouvé personne ?

\- Exactement. Ce n'est pas le peine que je cherche du côté du monde sorcier, ce n'est clairement pas moi qui intéresserait qui que ce soit. Alors je tente chez les moldus, mais mon travail est terriblement difficile à expliquer et ça devient dangereux. Antoine s'est mis à me soupçonner de le tromper et devenait de plus en plus… Violent.

Draco vit rouge et son visage se ferma immédiatement.

\- Il t'a frappé ?

\- Non. Malfoy, même si c'était le cas je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Disons que j'ai dû changer d'appartement.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'intéresserais personne ?

Harry leva son regard vert, tellement intense, vers Draco. Le blond frissonna légèrement.

\- C'est évident, non ? Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois exceptionnel, et quand ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas le cas, et bien on peut difficilement ne pas lire la déception sur le visage des gens. Comme si c'était improbable que je ne sois pas du matin ou que je sois abonné au chicaneur et pas à la gazette, ou que je ne fasse pas un métier qui me corresponde. Comme si c'était impossible que je sois normal. Le truc, c'est que je suis normal, voir terriblement banal, en fait.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et Draco se dit que c'était vraiment agréable de l'entendre rire.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ? Tu n'as rien de banal : tu as survécu trois fois à un impardonnable, tu as vaincu Jedusor... Je ne vais pas énumérer tes exploits du temps de Poudlard une fois de plus, on sait ce qu'il en est. Tu n'as rien de banal, Harry. Tu es exceptionnel.

\- Tant de compliments sortant de ta bouche Draco, je suis surpris.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas demander aux gens de nier cette partie de ta vie.

\- Je ne le demande pas, j'aimerais juste qu'on cesse de se contenter uniquement de cet aspect-là.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi un type aussi formidable que moi est toujours célibataire ?

\- En fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais célibataire.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry ne s'intéressait donc pas à lui.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu fréquentais les bars moldus. Je suis surpris.

\- Tu es aussi bourré de préjugés que ceux que tu critiques, donc ?

\- Peut-être, oui, mais je sais aussi que tu es beaucoup plus que ce que tu laisses paraître.

\- Je le sais aussi en ce qui te concerne.

Harry adressa un franc sourire à Draco et le cœur du blond rata une multitude de battements.

\- Et donc, pourquoi es-tu toujours célibataire ?

\- Parce que je suis beaucoup trop bien pour le reste du monde. Il me faut quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Tu veux dire, quelqu'un qui supporte ton caractère de diva ?

\- Parfaitement exceptionnel.

Draco et Harry se mirent à rire. Le serveur déposa leurs verres et ils les firent tinter.

\- Je trinque aux deux esseulés du monde magique, alors.

\- Parle pour toi, Potter.

\- Harry… Mon prénom c'est Harry.

\- Parle pour toi, Harry. Je ne me sens pas seul en ce moment.

Le reste de la soirée fut aussi éprouvant qu'incroyable pour Draco. Harry et lui énumérèrent leurs pires rencards et leurs pires partenaires. Plus les verres défilaient et plus leurs anecdotes devenaient intimes. Draco apprit entre autre que pour faire plaisir à son partenaire, Harry accepta de se travestir et le brun découvrit le fétichisme particulier du Serpentard pour les poignets et les attaches en soie. Ils quittèrent le bar tard dans la nuit sans cesser de rigoler pour finir par s'écrouler sur un banc.

Un doux silence finit par couvrir leurs rires et ils restèrent assis un long moment. Finalement, Draco ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu as un tatouage ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je l'ai vu.

Harry cligna des yeux puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- On a couché ensemble et je ne m'en souviens plus ?

Draco se mit à rire.

\- Crois-moi : si on avait couché ensemble, tu t'en souviendrais, bourré ou non.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… Comment tu l'as vu ?

\- Par hasard, chez Hermione, quand tu retirais ton pull.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais vu ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu, si tu préfères. Ça représente quoi ?

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux le voir ?

Draco ne réussit pas à cacher ses rougeurs ni son intérêt. Il était à présent bien trop saoul pour ça. Il avait envie de voir ce tatouage et bien plus encore. Harry se pencha un peu plus et Draco en fit de même. Leurs visages se touchaient presque : il suffisait à Draco de tourner un peu la tête pour l'embrasser et Merlin savait à quel point il en avait envie. Il en avait eu envie dès qu'Harry était entré dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas juste un fantasme, c'était devenu un espoir à présent. Le brun glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- C'est un secret.

Puis il s'écarta se, se leva et s'étira.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa.

Draco se leva d'un coup.

\- Attends Potter, tu ne vas pas transplaner ?!

\- Si, si je peux le faire.

\- Non, ne…

Mais avant que Draco puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry avait disparu. Lui était rentré à pieds, frustré, énervé et complètement déboussolé. Une seule soirée, quelques heures seulement avaient réussi à le convaincre qu'Harry Potter était la personne la plus foutrement intéressante que le monde ait portée. Il ne s'était plus autant amusé depuis Poudlard et cette constatation le terrifia.

Allongé dans son lit, Draco Malfoy prit conscience qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'éloigner d'Harry Potter.

Le lendemain, il ne le vit pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla même rendre visite à Hermione mais Harry n'était pas dans son bureau. Draco évita de lui demander où il se trouvait. En fin de journée, le conseil avait approuvé la décision d'Harry Potter et Draco avait été heureux à sa place, à défaut d'être heureux de le voir. Il était prêt à tout de même rentrer chez lui déprimé et avec l'envie furieuse d'hurler contre son oreiller. Mais voir le brun l'attendre devant son bureau chassa toutes ses envies.

\- Harry ?

\- Bonsoir. Je me disais, comme on vient d'accepter ma demande plus vite que prévue, je n'ai plus besoin de rester.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et tout son estomac se rétracta sur lui-même. Harry continua.

\- J'ai fait mes affaires et je repars demain matin, je suis juste passé te remercier une dernière fois et te dire…

\- Non.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Non ?

Draco fronçait les siens et s'avança l'air menaçant vers Harry qui recula.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas partir. Le vingt-quatre décembre est après-demain, il s'avère que j'ai tiré ton nom dans cette fichue chaussette et que j'ai déjà ton cadeau. Je n'enverrais pas mon hibou se perdre dans je ne sais quelle montagne pour te l'envoyer, Potter. Tu restes jusqu'au vingt-quatre à minuit et après ça, tu iras où tu veux.

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds. Draco avait croisé les bras et le regardait toujours méchamment.

\- Tu…M'as acheté un cadeau… ?

\- Évidemment : je suis bien élevé, je respecte mes promesses. Si ton nom était là, c'est que tu devais être présent. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Harry bredouilla.

\- Non, je suis sûr que non… D'accord, je resterai.

Il se redressa un peu plus pour se redonner contenance et s'apprêta à s'éloigner.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Je connais un restaurant pas très loin, allons fêter ta victoire.

\- Je dois t'inviter ?

\- C'est moi qui t'invite, Harry…

\- Oh. D'accord.

Et encore une fois, Harry suivit Draco sans se plaindre. Cette fois-ci, leur discussion fut beaucoup plus sérieuse et tourna exclusivement autour de leurs professions. Pas une seule fois ils ne reparlèrent de la veille. Seulement, ça n'empêcha pas Draco d'y trouver totalement son compte. Harry était passionné et le blond était subjugué. Le brun lui parlait de ses voyages, de ses découvertes du nouveau balai qu'il avait créé et qu'il fallait qu'il teste absolument, des animaux avec qui il avait sympathisé, des espèces de dragon qu'ils gardaient à l'abri des regards et de ses futurs projets. Même si Draco était happé par la fièvre d'Harry, il se rendait compte avec tristesse que rien ne semblait prêt à le convaincre de se poser. Harry parlait travail, pas amour, et quelque part Draco se mit un peu à comprendre cet Antoine. Harry s'était habitué à ne plus avoir d'attache.

Draco savoura ce repas comme si c'était le dernier. Il en profita pour poser plein de questions à Harry, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il aimait, sur ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis sur sa carrière. Bientôt, il n'y aurait peut-être plus d'Harry aussi ouvert.

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de remettre ça. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Le lendemain, Harry dut se rendre chez les Weasley. Il leur avait dit qu'il repartait plus tôt mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il avait décidé de ne pas mentir. Et puis, à la base Charlie l'avait fait revenir pour ça. Il ne fut pas présent de toute la journée du vingt-quatre et Draco commença à douter de sa présence à la fête du Ministère.

En soupirant, il déposa son cadeau emballé dans un magnifique papier bleu nuit et retourna vers le buffet où se trouvait Hermione.

\- Doit-on vraiment attendre minuit pour ouvrir ces stupides cadeaux ?

\- Et bien non… Regarde, Milles est déjà en train de chercher le sien.

Draco se tourna et observa le fameux Milles fouiller dans les cadeaux, très vite rejoint par d'autres personnes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il y en a qui sont pressés de finir le travail et de rentrer chez eux se morfondre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Mh, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre et jusqu'à ce que Harry pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Et si je pars avant l'arrivée d'Harry ?

\- Je reste pour Harry, voyons. Sois un ange et tiens-moi compagnie. Viens, allons chercher nos cadeaux.

Draco s'empara d'une coupe de champagne et suivit Hermione à reculons. La jeune femme trouva rapidement ce qui lui revenait mais le blond fut plus malchanceux. Il fit le tour une dizaine de fois de tous les paquets mais il n'y avait rien pour lui. Au bout d'un moment il se lassa et prévint Hermione que si elle le cherchait il serait dans son bureau.

C'était le pire Noël de sa vie. Non seulement Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais en plus il n'avait reçu aucun cadeau de la part de ses collègues. Il écrasa sa tête contre le meuble et se demanda vaguement si tous ses Noël se passeraient de cette manière : triste et sans joie. Quelqu'un toqua contre sa porte, il se redressa d'un coup.

\- Tu peux rentrer, Hermione…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry qui tenait son paquet.

\- Désolé, Draco, Hermione est rentrée chez elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Les Weasley manquent cruellement de savoir vivre…

Harry sourit faiblement, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit en face de Draco.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Harry observa son cadeau, puis Draco qui le regardait avec appréhension.

\- Il n'est pas minuit…

\- Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas mes traditions, ouvre-le, que tu puisses retourner rapidement à ton travail.

Le ton de Draco avait était plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Si Harry était vexé, il n'en montra rien et détacha soigneusement l'emballage. Harry en sortit un cadre à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un parchemin. Il lut ce qui était marqué sur la feuille et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- C'est… Une étoile… ?

\- Tu sais lire, c'est un bon point.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque même si Draco n'y avait mis aucune méchanceté. Sur la feuille on pouvait lire :

 ** _A Harry James Potter est attribué :_**

 ** _L'étoile : Phe de la constellation du Phénix._**

En plus du titre officiel, de la signature et de la date sur le fond du parchemin, une étoile tournait doucement et dévoilait ses couleurs flamboyantes, allant du bleu au rouge en passant par le mauve et le blanc. Harry caressa doucement le cadre et Draco imprima mentalement cette image. Le visage d'Harry était indescriptible et le blond n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou triste. Finalement, Harry soupira et fit un sourire terriblement charmant.

\- C'est magnifique Draco… C'est… Elle est vraiment à moi ?

\- A toi, oui. Tu peux même la renommer Harry Potter si tu le désires.

\- Merci, vraiment merci !

Draco sourit et Harry remit le cadre dans son emballage puis observa Draco. Soudain, son visage se mit à rougir doucement et il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Écoute… En fait, j'ai tiré ton prénom aussi.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- J'ai tiré ton prénom dans cette chaussette…

\- D'accord… Et où est mon cadeau ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai pas. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir alors…

\- Alors tu as voulu t'éclipser en douce et tu t'es retrouvé idiot quand tu as su que j'étais ton Père Noël…

\- Oui…Je suis désolé. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais été amis, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que tu aimais. J'ai demandé à Hermione mais elle m'a dit que n'importe quoi te conviendrait, que de toute façon tu pouvais déjà tout t'acheter. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui te ferait plaisir, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu veux. Donc je n'ai rien pour toi. Mais ton cadeau, par Merlin, Draco… C'est brillant.

Draco se leva et passa derrière Harry sans dire un mot. Il ferma la porte à clés et se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait avec une lueur de totale incompréhension dans les yeux.

\- Draco ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit, Harry. Tu as déjà tout ce que je veux et tout ce que j'aime. Je vais te dire ce que je désire comme cadeau. Lève-toi, veux-tu ?

Harry poussa la chaise et se mit debout devant lui. Draco s'approcha et passa une main contre son dos. Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement et le blond se retint de soupirer de bonheur juste à ce contact. Il touchait Harry, doucement, pour la première fois. Il se pencha et frôla sa joue avec la sienne.

\- Je veux le voir, Harry, je veux voir ce tatouage.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Draco faillit perdre toute témérité, il était à deux doigts de reculer et de lui demander de sortir mais le souffle d'Harry coupa court à ses délires de fuite.

\- D'accord…

Le brun poussa Draco pour l'éloigner de lui et lentement retira son pull. Draco détailla chacun de ses gestes avec un plaisir non feint. Harry faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'était tellement attendrissant. D'une main tremblante, il commença à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Draco perdit patience et termina de le faire à sa place. Ses doigts restèrent crispés sur les pans du vêtement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la poitrine d'Harry qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Draco avait envie de coller sa tête contre ce torse hâlé et imberbe, d'écouter chaque battement de son cœur, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. D'une caresse, il remonta ses mains contre les épaules d'Harry et fit lentement glisser le tissu. Harry trouva enfin la force de braquer son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux gris de Draco. Aucune parole ne sortait de leurs bouches, seulement leurs souffles erratiques et rauques troublaient le silence de la pièce.

Harry se retrouva enfin torse nu face à lui. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles avant qu'il ne se décide à se tourner. Draco tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit. Il avait à présent le bas du dos d'Harry sous ses yeux et il put détailler à loisir ce qui s'y trouvait. C'était définitivement un cercle et, à l'intérieur, réellement des constellations.

Du bout des doigts, il les retraça une à une, la voix d'Harry se fit entendre dès qu'il posa le doigt sur la première.

\- Sirius…

\- La constellation du grand chien, souffla Draco.

Draco glissa ses doigts vers une autre et, de nouveau, Harry parla.

\- Remus.

\- La constellation du loup.

Draco parcourut son chemin le long de la colonne d'Harry trembla doucement à son contact.

\- C'est celle du phénix…

\- C'est pour…

\- Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit rien. Draco poursuivit la route des étoiles et caressa doucement la dernière constellation.

\- La constellation du lion.

Il émit un petit rire et se retint de demander pour qui c'était, même si il s'en doutait vaguement. Une sensation douloureuse s'empara de sa poitrine et il ramassa la chemise d'Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander ça…

Il couvrit les épaules d'Harry et ce dernier ne se retourna pas mais Draco vit qu'il tremblait toujours.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu es le premier…

\- Le premier ?

\- Tu es le premier à toutes les nommer.

Draco se figea. La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure. Soudain, le blond tourna Harry face à lui. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient luisants et humides. Draco n'y tint plus et, d'un geste vif, il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry.

Comment avait-il fait pour le détester ? Comment avait-il fait pour se comporter aussi atrocement envers lui ? Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui survivait à tous ses proches...

Harry Potter aussi brûlant que le soleil, aussi insondable que les étoiles, aussi profond et sombre que l'univers, aussi scintillant que la voix lactée. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'aimer ?

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et son autre main glissa contre sa taille. Les bras d'Harry enlacèrent son cou et leur baiser fut torride. Draco n'en revenait pas, il tenait Harry contre lui, ils s'embrassaient et c'était parfait.

Si c'était ça la magie de Noël, il voulait que ça soit comme ça tous les ans. Toute sa vie.

 **Fin du flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy s'empressa de ranger tous ses dossiers et se précipita hors de son bureau. Sa secrétaire était déjà partie et il ne fit pas de manière pour fuir comme un voleur. Il ne jeta pas de dernier regard au sapin : là où il partait, il allait en voir énormément. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus devant l'étoile, il y en avait des beaucoup plus intéressantes ailleurs. Il se força cependant à rentrer en transport pour se donner bonne conscience et ne pas se montrer trop pressé. Mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait revoir Harry, son cœur battait la chamade, il était excité et stressé.

Draco n'avait alors plus qu'une envie que le temps passe vite pour se retrouver prés de lui. Il avait beau tout faire pour se montrer modéré il était incapable de contenir son sentiment d'excitation. Draco savait parfaitement que c'était due au fait qu'Harry voyageait énormément et même si il s'empêchait de faire des scènes incroyable ça restait une situation difficile à vivre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu vivre sans Harry à ses côtés et chaque fois que le brun repartait, il se rendait compte que son monde était morne sans lui.

Draco, tout en marchant dans la neige qui s'était épaissie, se promit de trouver un moyen de demander à Harry de revenir plus souvent. Ou même de se poser quelque part définitivement et si ça devait être dans les landes il se sentait la force de le suivre.

Draco glissa ses clés dans la serrure et dès que sa porte s'ouvrit, il entendit l'affreuse chanson qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la semaine. Mais la voix qui chantait par-dessus lui fit tout de suite aimer ce chant insupportable. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte et de foncer vers le salon. Le bazar qui s'y trouvait l'empêcha de courir vers Harry. Ce dernier était en train de sortir une malle d'une autre malle et se grattait le menton.

Il avait les traits tirés et s'était contenté de mettre un pull léger et un jogging. Draco comprit alors qu'il devait être chez lui depuis longtemps. Harry chantonnait toujours jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à tousser. Le brun se tourna vers lui et sembla franchement surpris.

\- Draco !? Tu ne devais pas terminer à vingt heures ?

\- Harry, il est vingt heures trente passées… Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon appartement est dans un tel état ?

Harry secoua vivement sa baguette et s'empressa de tout miniaturiser avant de s'approcher rapidement de Draco.

\- Alors, hum... C'est simple : j'ai vendu mon appartement de Londres.

\- Tu as quoi ?!

La panique s'empara de Draco immédiatement. Si Harry vendait son appartement à Londres, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus l'intention d'y retourner. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il avait décidé de définitivement quitter l'Angleterre. Le visage du blond devint livide.

\- En fait, avant de partir, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un crochet par l'Ecosse.

Draco se massa les tempes.

\- Harry, sois clair et concis, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry soupira et invita Draco à s'asseoir.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon projet de réserve naturelle, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Et bien, j'ai trouvé un endroit. C'est une île Écossaise, dans les hauts de la mer du nord. Le climat y est rude mais c'est parfait pour la réserve. Et j'ai pu monter mon équipe.

\- Harry… Ça veut dire que…

Harry lui fit un immense sourire et le cœur de Draco s'emballa.

\- Je reviens définitivement. J'ai acheté une maison en Écosse, mais les travaux ne sont pas encore commencés. Ce n'est pas un manoir, Draco, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu…

Harry inspira un grand coup et Draco le laissa faire sans dire un mot, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas lui sauter au cou comme une gamine. Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

\- Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi en Écosse ?

\- Dois-je vendre mon appartement ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Non… Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr. C'est juste que, enfin, peut-être que ça sera plus pratique pour toi. Tu pourras venir chez moi les week-ends…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Intérieurement, il piaillait de joie.

\- On sort ensemble depuis cinq ans et tout ce que tu me proposes, c'est de venir te voir seulement les week-ends ? Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que tu veux, Potter.

Harry se massa la nuque. Bon sang, comme Draco aimait ce geste...

\- Tu peux garder ton appartement… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu le vendes. En fait, je préférerais que tu le vendes, juste pour avoir la certitude que tu n'auras aucun autre endroit que chez moi où aller.

Draco se permit enfin de sourire.

\- Je préfère ça. Parfait. Maintenant que c'est réglé, allons-y !

Draco se leva prêt à faire ses valises, Harry le regarda totalement éberlué.

\- Tu ne protestes pas ?

\- Harry, ça fait trois ans que j'attends que tu te décides à te poser… Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me plaindre maintenant que tu t'es décidé ?

\- Mais, si tu étais si pressé... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Parce que je savais que tôt ou tard, ça arrivait. Je t'avoue que si tu ne l'avais pas fait avant la fin de l'année, je serais devenu fou. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais à Londres. Tu pouvais faire tout ça en rentrant de Laponie.

Harry se leva à son tour et enlaça Draco en plongeant sa tête contre son cou.

\- Impossible, j'avais beaucoup trop envie de te voir.

Draco passa une main sous le menton d'Harry et releva son visage. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres contres celles de son petit-ami. Voir n'était plus suffisant, à présent. Draco voulait le dévorer. Son autre main glissa sous le pull d'Harry avant de le soulever. Ils rompirent leur baiser le temps qu'Harry se débarrasse de son pull puis, tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Sur le chemin, Harry s'était débarrassé de son pantalon et Draco, de ses chaussures, chaussettes et chemise. Harry se jeta sur le lit et fut rapidement rejoint par son amant. Leurs lèvres faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas se quitter. Les doigts d'Harry se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la boucle de ceinture de Draco. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et fit de même avec la fermeture de son pantalon. Le blond s'agita au-dessus de lui pour se débarrasser de cet autre rempart.

Draco glissa sa langue sur la pomme d'adam d'Harry et ses mains se promenèrent contre ses côtes. Le brun soupira doucement, il souleva son bassin et Draco laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant le membre du brun contre son ventre.

\- Draco…

Les doigts d'Harry se perdirent dans ses cheveux et Draco se débarrassa de son boxer et du sien. Ils étaient enfin nus et le blond remonta savourer les lèvres de son amant. Harry ondulait comme une sirène contre lui, sa cuisse frottait les flancs de Draco et le blond se trouvait presque incapable de retenir ses râles. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et ses dents râpèrent contre la lèvre de Draco. Harry le poussa doucement et s'allongea sur le ventre. Draco parcourut son corps de baisers en partant de sa nuque. Tout en descendant sur sa colonne, il prit son temps pour découvrir ce cercle qui entourait les étoiles. Draco lécha ses doigts et, pendant qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur la peau d'Harry, ses doigts allèrent s'enfoncer en lui. Il fit les mouvements les plus délicats pour le préparer au mieux. Le brun écartait les cuisses et soupirait son prénom. Draco léchait son dos, ses doigts faisaient de long vas et viens et son autre main s'empara du sexe tendu d'Harry.

\- Prends-moi ! Maintenant !

Draco retira ses doigts et obéit aux supplications d'Harry. Il appuya son sexe contre son conduit étroit. A peine enfoncé, il sentit le corps de son petit-ami emprisonner ses chairs. Sa queue subit l'étranglement procuré par le muscle d'Harry et les anneaux de ses entrailles. La chaleur de son intimité le pénétra furieusement et Draco laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Il secoua doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur le dos d'Harry.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se figea.

Au milieu du cercle, entre le loup, le chien, le lion et le phénix, une autre constellation avait pris place. Draco étouffa un sanglot. Ses yeux détaillèrent les nouvelles tâches noires et leurs pointillés. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Draco ?

Le blond se reprit et il s'enfonça totalement d'un coup sec. Harry cria son prénom et Draco se pencha vers lui. Tout en dégustant sa peau et en le couvrant de baisers, il n'arriva pas à retenir les quelques larmes qui glissaient contre sa joue. Ses mains allèrent se promener contre le torse du brun.

\- Oh, Harry, je t'aime tellement !

\- Hann, haann… Draco !

Draco se redressa, ça ne faisait rien si Harry ne le lui disait pas maintenant. Son corps parlait pour lui. Le blond entama des vas et viens puissants et sous ses yeux tournaient les plus belles étoiles du ciel. Il y avait d'abord Harry. Harry et tous ses petits points lumineux qui scintillaient au creux de ses reins. Là où Draco aimait aller et venir, là où il aimait se répandre, là où ses lèvres et ses doigts revenaient sans cesse. Et au centre de tout ça...

Maintenant.

Il y voyait une dernière constellation.

Celle du Dragon.

Toutes les étoiles pouvaient bien briller et elles pouvaient bien ne pas avoir de nom... Du moment qu'il savait qu'elles étaient celles qu'il avait sous les yeux.

FIN

Et voilà ! A la prochaine. Koeur sur vous !


End file.
